


Choose Your Own Thrux Adventure

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Mnd Fuckery [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Assasination, Choice, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, M/M, Sex, choose, it was fun to write and I don't regret it, loosely based on swtor gameplat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 61
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As agent Solayla, you have been sent to assassinate Grand Admiral Thrawn. You have options, power, and weapons to work with. Use them to your advantage. Have fun and build your own adventure.</p><p>Let me know if I missed anything or if chapters lead to nowhere. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agent Solayla

"Ah, Agent Solayla." Organa straightened. "I need you to take care of a very important matter."

Agent Solayla snapped to attention. "Yes, Ma'am."

Organa handed her a datadisk. "This is everything we have on one Grand Admiral Thrawn. He is to be eliminated at once, before the First Order starts to use him again."

Solayla opened the disk, finding details of a location and several possible plans of action. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Go quickly. Report to Kaliyo for anything you need." Organa turned back to her maps. 

"Yes, ma'am." Solayla was out the door and running to see the compassionate Force-user as quickly as possible.

 

Kaliyo was never happy when outfitting an agent. "Be sure to cause as little chaos and suffering as possible. You are a sniper, not a bomber." 

"I'll do what I must, Kaliyo. You know that."

"Very well." She released the Agent and let her down from the table. "Your spinal cybernetics are in perfect condition. Be careful how you use them."

"I will. Thank you, Kaliyo."

"Thank me by learning mercy." Kaliyo went back to her work.

 

Solayla was out an about soon after that. She had two choices to enter the mansion where Thrawn lived. She could sneak in, using her cybernetics, or she could disguise herself as an Imperial soldier and join the guard.

 

To sneak in, proceed to Chapter Two

To join the Guard, proceed to Chapter Three


	2. The Security Systems

Sneaking in was easier than Solayla expected. The mansion was littered with vents and other entrances. Her cybernetics hid her from prying eyes. 

Suddenly, there was a rattling in the vents, like air being forced through at a high rate of speed. She paused next to a grate. The room below was empty. She could leave, or stick it out inside the vents.

 

To stay inside, proceed to chapter four

To leave, proceed to chapter five.


	3. Joining the Guard

The identity Organa had had assembled for Solayla was perfect. She was able to join the guard easily and assigned a uniform.

The mansion was beautiful and the guards were allowed to roam freely for the most part. Of course, they weren't allowed anywhere near the Admiral's quarters.

But Thrawn himself provided the opportunity to attempt assassination. He came out to see his guardsmen at their dinner and apprise them of the fact that General Hux was coming here for a visit and security would need to be doubled.

It was a perfect place to attempt a shot, but not one that would be survivable. Solyndra laid her hand on her weapon.

 

To take the shot, proceed to chapter six

To remain quiet, proceed to chapter seven


	4. Stay In the Vents

Solayla decided to stay in the vent. What could be dangerous?

The air heated very suddenly as she moved through. It grew to the point that her hands began to burn on the vent floor. She rushed along towards a grate and tumbled out, straight into the middle of a watchroom.

The guard drew his blaster and fired three shots.

 

DEAD END.


	5. Out of the Venting

Solayla dropped down into the empty room as warm air began coming out of the vent. Phew! That could have been nasty.

She crept out into the hall and looked left and right. From the right, there was the sound of drinking and music. From the left, silence.

She turned silently left and right, wondering which way to go.

To go right, proceed to chapter eight

To go left, proceed to chapter nine


	6. Take the Shot

Against all common sense, Solayla drew her weapon on Thrawn.

Immediately, the other guards shot Solayla into pieces while Thrawn ducked away from the shot, only grazed.

 

DEAD END


	7. Don't Take It

Solayla took her hand away from her blaster. What a stupid thing to think of. She'd be cut down before she could get it out of the holster.

Thrawn was speaking, practically resplendent in his uniform. "General Hux will be arriving later today. I want all in order for his comfort and safety. We will remain here for a week during which there will be several other guests arriving for the festivities. Please ensure that there are no incidents. This is a happy time for the both of us. The happiest time of our lives."

Solayla frowned slightly and leaned towards a guard beside her. "What festivities?"

"Don't you know?" Whispered the guard, "General Hux and Grand Admiral Thrawn have been in a clandestine relationship for years. They have been given permission to marry recently. The ceremony will be at the end of the week, the day before they leave."

This was some very interesting information. It could bring a brand new element to her assassination plans.

 

Continue to chapter ten


	8. Go Right

Solayla went right towards the music and light. A group of drunken guards stumbled out of a room and spotted her.

For a long moment, all was silent.

Then, the shooting began.

Solayla was forced to run to preserve her life and knew she would not get in again.

 

FAILED YOUR MISSION


	9. Go Left

Turning left into the quiet, Solayla moved along a row of bedrooms. She found a double-locked door and examined it.

 

To slice the lock, proceed to chapter eleven

To move on and find a place to hide and wait, proceed to chapter twelve


	10. Continue with the Wedding

Hux arrived in the evening. He was beautiful in the sunset, his hair a blaze of fire.

Thrawn greeted his fiancée with open arms. "General Hux, welcome."

Hux smiled back. "Grand Admiral. I'm glad to see you." He gestured to the man beside him. "This is my lieutenant. Dopheld Mitaka."

Mitaka clutched a datapad and practically shook with every step. "Admiral." He saluted.

Thrawn fell into step with Hux. "Come, Armitage. There are details to finalize."

Mitaka quickly ran along behind them. "I have here the results of several-"

 

The same guard leaned into Solayla. "I can fill you in on more details. Meet me in the rose garden after dinner. I'll tell you all about their little affair."

Solayla hesitated. Could this be a trap?

 

To agree, continue to chapter thirteen

To snoop alone, continue to chapter fourteen


	11. Slice the Lock

Solayla sliced the lock and went in. She found herself in a well-appointed apartment and stepped into the white bedroom. 

Thrawn and General Hux lay together in the bed. Thrawn was spooning the general, his lips pressed into the red hair.

Solayla had three options to end Thrawn: Two doses of a fast-acting poison, a knife, or a muffled blaster.

 

To use poison, proceed to chapter fifteen

To use the knife, proceed to chapter sixteen

To use blaster, proceed to chapter seventeen


	12. Hide and Wait

Solyndra found a hiding place in the attic, amid a chest of antique clothing.

Suddenly, her hiding spot began to move. In confusion, Solyndra almost sat up.

She was carried to a room and left in a corner. Emerging, she found herself in a storage room along with many other outfits.

Thrawn's voice, along with that of General Hux, of all people, came down the hall. "My tailor has prepared several outfits for you to see and be fitted in. My own was finished a month ago."

"Thank you, Thrawn. I can't wait to see what you've come up with."

Solyndra looked around in a panic. Where could she hide? Did they have guards?

She spotted two potential spots: One for an ambush of the two, one for a permanent hiding spot.

 

To wait in ambush, proceed to chapter eighteen

To hide, proceed to chapter nineteen


	13. On Your Way to the Meeting

"Certainly. I'd love to hear about this. It's quite a surprise."

"It will be for many. Hux is not known to love many aliens. Still, they are in love, of that I assure you."

Solayla considered a way to turn this secret into a poisonous propaganda weapon in combination with her mission.

On Solayla's way through the rose garden, she passed the clear swimming pool, hidden by hedges.

There were voices talking there. She stopped and considered. She could investigate and see what was going on, or she could hurry ahead to her rendezvous.

 

To investigate proceed to chapter twenty 

To hurry on, proceed to chapter twenty one


	14. Refuse the Meeting

"I'd rather not. I'm already tired and I'd like to go to bed." Solayla waved a hand in dismissal.

"Very well. I understand." The guard walked away and Solayla took a deep, cleansing breath. There, now she could investigate on her own.

 

Continue to chapter twenty two


	15. Use the Poison

Solayla opened up her hypospray and delivered a dose into Thrawn's jugular vein. The blue man groaned slightly and nuzzled Hux closer to him, but otherwise didn't react.

As Solayla was putting away the poison, she looked down at the General. A way to kill two birds with one stone. Still, Hux looked so small, so innocent in Thrawn's arms. She hesitated, thinking.

 

To use the poison on Hux, proceed to chapter twenty three

To leave him be, proceed to chapter twenty four


	16. Use the Knife

Solayla sliced Thrawn's throat with simple ease. The reaction was predictably immediate. The dying Chiss thrust Hux away from him and grabbed onto Solayla's wrists. "GUARD! ASSASSINS! ARMITAGE, RUN!"

Solayla covered his mouth trying to hold Hux off with the knife, but the red-haired general, smeared with his lover's blood, grabbed onto the weapon, trying to control Solyndra's options.

 

To release the knife and disappear, proceed to chapter twenty five

To hold on and try to wrestle the knife away, proceed to chapter twenty six


	17. Use Blaster

Solayla knew when she chose the blaster, that neither man could be left living. She targeted Thrawn first and severed his spinal cord, killing him instantly. Hux woke, snapping awake and lunging upwards. As a result, his death was messy and agonizing as she covered his mouth and shot into his stomach three times, waiting for him to die.

As she ran, she took a data stick that contained Thrawn's journal. 

 

MISSION COMPLETED: SIMPLE ENDING


	18. Wait in Ambush

Solayla dropped into an ambush position behind the chest and raised her blaster.

Thrawn cam through the door first, and consequently died first. Hux grabbed his body about the waist and tried to retreat, firing at Solayla's position. She was trapped like a rat, but she had done her job.

 

MISSION COMPLETED: TRAPPED ENDING


	19. Hide and Wait

Solayla ducked behind a screen. It was an obvious hiding place, too obvious. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with options.

Thrawn and Hux entered leisurely, talking at length about the traditions concerning a marriage.

Too late, Solayla saw her shadow on the screen as Thrawn ripped it away. The formidable admiral held a blaster in one hand and was protecting Hux by standing between them. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. You have a choice to make, assassin. Put the gun down and surrender, you will be treated well, or I will shoot."

Solayla had her own blaster on Thrawn. She could shoot him, but he would still get her. Surrender wasn't much more appealing.

 

To end Thrawn, proceed to chapter twenty seven

To surrender, proceed to chapter twenty-eight


	20. Investigate The Noises

Solayla approached the hedgerow. The sounds were just beyond its greenery. She made a hole in the side and peered through.

Thrawn and Hux were bathing, nude, in the reflecting pool. Their clothes were a short distance away, lying in a heap, and they frolicked through the water as if they didn’t have a care in the world. 

“I’m so happy. I’ve been looking forwards to this for my entire career.” Hux splashed Thrawn.

Thrawn ducked under the water and came up right in front of the other man. “I love you.” Tenderly, he took Hux in his arms and kissed his forehead.

“I love you, too.” Hux embraced his fiancée and smiled down at his reflection in the water.

Solayla stepped away from the hedge and proceeded to her meeting with the other guard.

Continue to chapter twenty one


	21. Meeting the Guard

Solaylan hurried forwards to the meeting place in the rose bushes. The guard was waiting. "What kept you?"

"I was delayed. I came to hear a love story. Care to tell me?"

The guard unfolded the whole story. According to him only a few of the guards knew exactly how friendly Thrawn and Hux were. Others were suspicious of Hux's motives in agreeing to the match. Still, with a five year relationship behind them, the guard was confident that both Hux and Thrawn would make a good match for the other. 

"You'll see. They'll rule the galaxy together." He smiled and laughed. "Now get on. You should have some sleep before we get to work tomorrow."

Solayla nodded. "Thank you." Or she could try and find more information on Thrawn and Hux, maybe end her mission here.

 

To go to bed and wait until morning, proceed to chapter twenty nine

To investigate, proceed to chapter thirty


	22. Investigate in lieu of Meeting

Thrawn and Hux were out in the gardens, leaving their quarters vulnerable. Solayla easily made her way in and activated her cybernetics to freeze the security cameras.

Thrawn's bedroom was mostly decorated in white and red. There was tasteful, expensive art on the walls. Most of it was quite realistic. One of the portraits was double-sided. She frowned. It appeared to be a portrait of Thrawn, standing before the Emperor in a white uniform without rank bars. The other side...

Solayla hesitated. Switching the portrait could trigger a trap. On the other hand, it might reveal needed information.

 

To switch the portrait, continue to chapter thirty one

To leave it alone and continue exploring, continue to chapter thirty two


	23. Use the Poison on Hux as Well

Solayla poisoned the general as well. It saddened her to think that both lovers would be dead, but when she thought of what the men were capable of, she felt much less sympathy. Leaping for the vents, she escaped the mansion and tried to get home as fast as possible.

Two days later, Thrawn went on the holonet and announced that General Armitage Hux had been murdered in his sleep using a poison that was also in his system. His Chiss biology had thrown it off.

He looked like death warmed over and his usual white uniform bore a black sleeve, a symbol of grief indescribable.

He promised vengeance on the Republic for their treacherous killing and satisfaction for his fiancée's death.

Solayla had unwittingly made things that much worse.

 

MISSION FAILED: VENGEANCE ENDING


	24. Leave Hux Be

Solayla stayed her hand. Instead, she doubled up the dose on Thrawn and left the room. Once back in the vents, she had a choice: Stay in the mansion for a bit to make sure it worked or go home as fast as possible.

 

To return to base, proceed to chapter thirty three

To hide and stay at the mansion, proceed to chapter thirty four


	25. Release the Knife

Solayla released the blade and let Hux switch the knife into his hand. She bounded away from the bloodied bed and the lovers within and made for the vents. She was gone without a trace in moments. 

Hux's screams continued for a long time in the distance. Pain and rage combining into manicism. She wondered vaguely what would happen to him and returned home.

 

MISSION COMPLETED PROCEED TO CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

 


	26. Hold on to the Knife

Solyndra held onto the knife, trying to jerk it away.

Hux grabbed onto her wrist and twisted the knife away. He dug it into her breast, still screaming bloody murder.

 

MISSION COMPLETED: STUPID FIGHTER ENDING


	27. End Thrawn

Solayla shot at the same time that Thrawn did. Their blasts were too close together. Thrawn was grazed and clutched his side. Solayla's shoulder was pierced.

Hux grabbed Thrawn from behind and dragged him from the room. Solayla dove out the window into the reflecting pool below. She had to run, quickly. There would be no second chance to finish it.

 

MISSION FAILED


	28. Surrender

Solayla dropped her weapon and put her hands above her head. Thrawn backed up and called his guard.

She was escorted to a prison to await trial and interrogation, offered a chance to defect.

Abandoned by the Resistance, she agreed.

 

MISSION FAILED: TREACHEROUS ENDING


	29. Go to Bed and Rest

Solayla returned to her assigned bedroom and went to sleep almost immediately. She felt fresh and ready for the day as she began her patrol.

Suddenly, she found herself in the same room as Hux, his back turned, completely alone. What should she do?

 

To attempt to kill Hux, proceed to chapter thirty six

To withdraw, proceed to chapter thirty seven

To engage in conversation, proceed to chapter thirty eight


	30. Investigate Thrawn and Hux's Relationship

Solayla climbed up into the vents from inside her room and began her trek out and into the house. 

Thrawn and Hux were discussing arrangements for security on the night of the wedding. She spotted them heading to the Admiral's private quarters. Their hair was wet and plastered down to their foreheads.

But Captain Drusus, of the guard, was passing the other way. Which should she follow?

 

To follow Thrawn and Hux, proceed to chapter thirty nine

To follow Drusus, proceed to chapter forty


	31. Switch the Portrait

Solayla reached out and tapped the corner of the painting. The promotion ceremony disappeared and became a full-size portrait of Hux on the bridge of a star ship. He was holding up a blaster that looked like her own and pointing it at someone invisible.

Solayla drew her own blaster and compared them. They were the same model, an assassin's blaster.

 

That offered some interesting opportunities. Hux could be incriminated by a gun the same model as his own.

 

Proceed to chapter thirty two


	32. Leave the Portrait

Solayla continued her search, taking note of a few other pictures of Hux, framed as engagement gifts and placed in aurodium frames. They were elegant and fitting, and seemed impersonal, even for the professional admiral. 

There was a journal, but it was locked down and obviously attached to alarms. Solayla doubted that Thrawn would have put anything on a datacard, but it might be useful.

 

To try to slice the journal, proceed to chapter forty two

To leave, proceed to chapter forty three


	33. Return to Base

The marriage of General Hux and Grand Admiral Thrawn went on without a hitch. Thrawn had a stomach ache for much of the week preceding the wedding, but brushed it off as nerves.

Solayla was told it wasn't her fault. Thrawn had thrown the poison off somehow. But, it was too late to re-do the mission.

 

MISSION FAILED


	34. Stay at the Mansion and Wait

Solayla was glad she had stayed at the mansion. Thrawn threw off the poison, complaining only of stomach cramps. Hux was confident in his fiancée, but concerned as Thrawn lay in their bed, doubled over in pain.

"It is nothing, Armitage. Merely a pain."

Hux shook his head. "You never get wedding nerves. Something is wrong."

Solayla realized she had a choice. If she remained behind, her mission would become suicide. If she left, she failed utterly.

 

To give up and go home, proceed to chapter forty four

To remain behind and complete the mission, proceed to chapter forty five


	35. Kaliyo's Special Assignment

A few days later, Kaliyo called Solayla to her presence.

“Hello, Agent Solayla.” Kaliyo crossed her arms. “Good work, I’m impressed. You kept casualties to a minimum and even left General Hux alive.” She frowned. “Unfortunately, you did slaughter his lover in front of him and he has been left to take the blame. There was a Bothan Trial and a speedy sentence. Death, of course, but death in a most cruel way. He is to be broken and pressed to death in a public square. Are you familiar with this kind of execution?”

Solayla shuddered. Hux would be strapped down to a mechanical wheel that would systematically break every one of his unnecessary bones to shards before weights placed on his chest would cause him to slowly suffocate, unable to take a breath. Doubtless, chemical stimulants would keep him awake and aware until he had died, perhaps others would be used to maximize his suffering. “Yes.”

“Then you know how horrendous it is, and you must know that I feel responsible. Added to this is the mental toll of his lover’s death, accusations of murder for said death, and even collusion with us. Hux may be a horrible person, and his death may be necessary, but I still believe it should be painless, private, and dignified. Public torture and execution will be none of these.” Her expression shifted to sadness. “Do you see where I’m going with this?”

“You want me to give Hux that death.”

“Exactly. If you refuse, I will go myself.”

Solayla grimaced. As much as Princess Organa wouldn’t like this, she would like it less if Kaliyo went. “Fine, I’ll do it. Do you have a suggestion?”

“A blaster bolt to the forehead if you must. This poison if you can.” She handed over a white tube. “Entirely painless. It works in minutes by slowing the victim’s heart rate and breathing down until the body shuts out. Pain nerves are entirely numbed. It can be brought in food or used in a hypospray. Be careful, Agent. If you are caught, this will not end well.”

If you befriended Hux, proceed to chapter sixty.

Otherwise proceed to chapter forty six


	36. Kill Hux

Solayla drew her blaster and shot Hux in the back several times.

The guard, alerted by the shots, barged in with guns blazing. Solayla was mowed down like cattle, Thrawn left alive. Imperial Intelligence soon identified her and the Republic was blamed.

Thrawn addressed Organa specifically in an address from Bastion, his black sleeve on prominent display.

 

MISSION FAILED


	37. Withdraw from Hux

Solayla made for the door in short time.

Hux's voice interrupted her retreat. "Guard?"

Solayla sighed and turned around. "Yes, General Hux."

 

Proceed to chapter forty seven


	38. Engage Hux in Conversation

Solayla cleared her throat. "General Hux, do you need something?"

Hux turned to face her. "Guardsman? Ah, I'm glad you've come."

 

Proceed to chapter forty seven


	39. Follow Thrawn and Hux

Thrawn and Hux were heading to Thrawn's private sitting room. 

A servant droid brought tea and for a time both men pretended to be talking about the wedding and the honeymoon afterwards.

As soon as the droid was out of sight, though, Hux was in Thrawn's arms. "It's been far too long, my love. I've missed you."

Thrawn captured the red-head's lips. "I'm sick of sneaking about. I'm glad we're to be married: It means an end to secrecy."

Hux kissed back, moving from Thrawn's lips to his sharp nose, making his face scrunch up. "Don't tell me the things I already know. Five years, Thrawn. I've waited five long years. Five years of glory seeking, five years of secrets and stolen kisses."

"And for all your glory, it was disgrace that allowed us to be together at last." Thrawn cupped Hux's head and gently stroked his cheeks. "Though I am sorry. I understand that, with this marriage, your career is over."

Hux's eyes became sad. "It's no matter. You will be my career, from now on."

Solayla rolled her eyes. Whatever else they were, soppy seemed to factor prominently in their description. She moved on and decided to go to bed and rest.

 

Proceed to chapter twenty nine


	40. Follow Drusus

Following Drusus gave Solayla little information. He merely patrolled the area and checked on each of his guards in turn.

Solayla frowned. What a waste of time. She should have followed Thrawn and Hux if this was all she was going to get.

She decided to go to bed.

 

Proceed to chapter twenty nine


	41. Super Secret Soppiness

Thrawn gazed at his fiancée with adoring eyes. "You are magnificent." He took Hux's hands in his own and squeezed them.

Hux laughed and kissed Thrawn on the jaw. "You shouldn't be in here. We can't see each other until the ceremony."

"I am not bound by human traditions." Thrawn spun the man in an aggressive circle and caught him in his arms. "And though you were a virgin when I found you, you are by no means pure any longer."

Hux grabbed onto Thrawn to keep from falling. "I was never pure. Simply untouched."

Thrawn's breath was hot on his ear as he murmured. "I beg to differ, my sweet. I remember a pure, innocent young man, trembling like a leaf when I suggested a consummation of our love."

Hux snorted. "I was not trembling. I was apprehensive, but I was not trembling."

"Would you prefer shuddering?" Thrawn murmured into his beloved's lips. 

Hux pushed him away. "Let me be, Thrawn."

Thrawn chuckled. "Don't be like this, Armitage. Not on our wedding day. Be happy with me."

Hux snorted. "You're nearly delirious, you're so happy." But he was smiling into a mirror and Thrawn saw it.


	42. Slice the Journal

The moment Solayla accessed the journal, it began screaming. For a long moment, she stared at it, stunned. Then, she tossed it from her as far as possible.

Still, it was too late. She was caught by the guards posted in the nearby halls practically red-handed.

Thrawn offered her the chance to defect. Without a choice, she took it.

 

MISSION FAILED


	43. Leave the Journal

Solayla turned from the journal. Thrawn would have protected it somehow. 

The rest of the room offered little. There were more artworks, a wardrobe of tasteful finery, and a shelf of solid books, but little else. Giving up on the search, she decided to leave.

To her shock, she heard Thrawn and Hux coming down the hall. They spotted her looking at them, though neither had seen her come out of his bedroom. In fact, they had been kissing, hard, at the time that she arrived.

All three stared at each other for a long moment.

 

To turn and walk away, proceed to chapter forty eight

To approach and congratulate the to-be’s, proceed to chapter forty seven


	44. Abandon the Mission

Solayla chose to abandon the mission. Returning home was nerve-wracking, but her superiors were relatively understanding. They welcomed her back without question and she was put to work finding another solution to the problem of Grand Admiral Thrawn

MISSION FAILED: COWARD’S ENDING


	45. Continue the Mission

Solayla decided to continue with her mission. She would wait until their wedding night, when the guard would be overconfident, and then strike.

Proceed to chapter fifty two


	46. The Prison

Solayla snuck into the cell block with the hypospray in her pouch. The cybernetics in her spine disguised her completely until she found herself right outside of Hux’s cell. A cell he was sharing with a dangerous serial rapist.

Hux was limp and unresisting while the Besalisk had his way with him. His eyes were unfocused and he looked as far away as it was possible to be. Solayla stepped through the ray shielding with ease and shot the Besalisk in the back.

Hux’s head snapped around at the muffled shot. “You. That’s two men you’ve killed in my bed.” He sat up, dragging his bloody and abused body away from the Besalisk. “Come to gloat? To revel in my defeat and humiliation?”

Solayla pulled out the hypospray. “On the contrary, I’ve come to spare you it.”

Hux was silent for a long moment. “No.”

Solayla frowned. “What?”

“I failed. I failed to protect Thrawn, failed even to avenge him.” He strode slowly across the room and sat down on his hard bunk. “I deserve this punishment, even to be called a murderer.”

Solayla frowned. She could attack and finish him off, of course.

 

To use hypospray on Hux, continue to chapter forty nine

To shoot Hux, continue to chapter fifty

To leave, continue to chapter fifty one


	47. Engage the General

"I wondered if you might be able to help me. Thrawn asked me to meet him in the lotus room for a tea, but I'm afraid I'm rather lost. Where is the lotus room?"

Solayla hesitated.

 

To help Hux, proceed to chapter fifty three

To get a different guardsman, proceed to chapter fifty eight


	48. Turn and Walk Away

Solayla decided to turn away from the two lovebirds.

Thrawn called after her. "You, guard, were you in my rooms?" He approached the door and checked the lock, finding evidence of tampering.

Solayla had to run to survive. Her cover was thoroughly blown.

 

Proceed to chapter two to try and salvage the mission


	49. Use Hypospray

Solayla approached Hux, arming the hypospray in her free hand. “For what little it matters, I’m sorry for your plight. Still, it’s not my fault that you fell in love with one of the Resistance’s most fearful enemies.”

Hux snorted. “If you had eyes to see, you would have known. Thrawn was beauty, grace, and competence all at once. He was mystery and glory and power. Anyone would love him. Anyone would serve him. Even you, had circumstances been different. He was a good man. I didn’t deserve him.”

Solayla injected the hypospray and stepped back. “Tell me more.”

Hux felt the spot where the spray had discharged without thinking of it. “We met sometime after Starkiller was begun. For a time, we were kept apart, we acted in secret. I had to keep up my public face. Now… When Starkiller was destroyed, I thought it the end of the world. But when Snoke told me that I had disgraced the order, that there was nothing left but to use me for an alliance, I knew. Things had worked so that we would be together at last…” He laid down, the poison beginning to set him to sleep.

“Tell me more.”

“No… Just let me sleep.” He surrendered to the pull. After several minutes, he breathed no more.

Solayla didn’t waste any more time with guilt. She ran, sneaking back into the vents and making it out just before the complex was locked down.

The official story was that Hux had murdered Thrawn and then killed himself with a drug overdose. The Resistance knew a different tale, and celebrated accordingly.

MISSION COMPLETED: ACE IN ALL ENDING


	50. Use the Blaster

Solayla shot Hux in the back. The noise alerted every guard in the place.

Idiot.

MISSION COMPLETED: DEAD END


	51. Leave Hux to His Fate

"Have it your way." Solayla turned and walked out. The general would be dead in the morning.

To stay behind and watch the execution, proceed to chapter fifty seven

To return to Kaliyo and report what you have done, proceed to chapter fifty four


	52. Their Wedding Night

Thrawn and Armitage came through the door in quiet statlieness. 

Once they reached the bed, the dignity fled. With the ease of long practice, they stripped each other out of their clothes and proceeded to their ministrations.

Solayla turned away in disgust.

After the noise had died away, Hux offered to let Thrawn join him in the shower.

"I'd accept, but I'm very tired, Armitage. You go on. Just toss me a washcloth." Thrawn kissed his groom's cheek and laid down.

Armitage brought him a basin and towel before getting into the shower.

Solayla couldn't have asked for a better chance.

 

To use poison on Thrawn, proceed to chapter fifty five

To use blaster, proceed to chapter fifty six

To use knife, proceed to chapter fifty five


	53. Help Hux

"The Lotus Room is this way, sir. I will guide you to it, if you wish." Solayla offered.

"Thank you, Guard. What is your name, incidentally?"

"I am called Solayla, General."

"Thank you, Solayla." He entered the lotus room she indicated and went on.

 

Proceed to chapter fifty nine


	54. Report to Kaliyo

Kaliyo listened, stony. "So, you left on a pretense and now it's too late. Well, we'll see if I outfit you for anymore missions." She turned away and walked off. 

Solayla chased after her. "He thought he deserved it. He was at peace."

Kaliyo ignored her, her expression one of stone disappointment.

MISSION COMPLETED: DISSAPPOINTING ENDING


	55. Use Knife/Poison

Solayla chose the close-quarters weapon and dropped into the room.

Thrawn screamed, grabbed the pistol he kept under his pillow and killed her.

 

DEAD END


	56. Use Blaster

Solayla shot Thrawn from the vent. He fell with the barest cry, "Armitage!"

Hux rushed out of the bathroom, wearing nothing, with a blaster of the same model as Solayla's in hand. "Thrawn? NO! GUARDS! HELP!"

Solayla retreated at once, getting out of there as quickly as possible.

 

MISSION COMPLETED: PROCEED TO CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE


	57. The General's Execution

Solayla chose a good place and elbowed her way to the front of the crowd.

Hux was dragged out of the prison, limp and unresisting. A collar of injectors was fastened to his neck and his limbs were bent into odd positions on the wheel.

The first bone break was loud enough to hear, added to the howl that came from Hux's raw throat.

Bone after bone, crack, crunch, crush...

The weights were two statues of Thrawn himself, staring down cruelly. She doubted the expression had ever actually crossed his face, certainly it hadn't been directed at his love.

Hux was bleeding from the mouth by the time he expired.

Solayla turned away, satisfied. An unholy light filled her eyes. He deserved every moment.

 

MISSION COMPLETED: CRUEL ENDING


	58. Get a Different Guardsman

Solayla shook her head. "I apologize, General. I'm a bit new myself." She looked out into the corridor and called to a second guard. "But this one should be able to help."

"Well, thank you anyway." Hux went with the other guard.

 

Continue to chapter forty five


	59. Befriending Hux

Solayla became the guard that Hux generally sought out to ask questions of. Apparently, he viewed her as something of a friend.

Solayla encouraged the misconception, always waiting for a slip.

 

Proceed to chapter forty five


	60. Meeting Hux Again

Solayla snuck into the prison using her cybernetics and shot Hux's cellmate, a serial rapist, off of him.

Hux looked up at his rescuer. “Solayla!” Standing, he grabbed for his scattered clothes, covering himself feverishly. “I’m so glad to see you. Are you all right? After the assassin infiltrated, I heard that some of the guards were dead.”

“I managed to escape. I was on the other side of the house.” Solayla lied. “How are you holding up?”

“As well as I can, given the circumstances. This accusation is ridiculous. I loved Thrawn, I would never even raise my voice to him. To kill him, on our wedding night no less, is unthinkable!” Hux sat down on his hard bunk and took his head in his hands. “I’ve been thinking and re-thinking that night ever since it happened. I simply can’t believe that an assassin made it into our bedchamber, disguised as a guard, no less, and just killed him. I can’t believe I was in the shower while my lover died. I didn’t even get a look at the assassin.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sure nobody who knew either of you believes it.”

Hux sniffled. “You’re wrong. They brought in Mitaka, Kylo Ren, and a few of my other officers to ask whether I was capable of murder. Mitaka said that I would kill anyone disloyal to the order, but Kylo… He stared me down and testified that he didn’t trust me not to have killed Thrawn. I hate him.”

“He’s a little bastard.” Solayla growled. “And the sentence… It’s just wrong.”

“No, the sentence is fitting. I deserve this. I deserve every moment.” He stood up and there was a wild light in his eyes. “I failed him. I failed my love, the light of my dark, dark life. I deserve to be pressed to death. I welcome it. Heaven knows I have killed for less offense.”

“General, it wasn’t your fault. If anything, it was mine and the guard’s.” Solayla put a hand on his shoulder. 

“And it was me who posted you at your stations.” Hux reminded her. “I hold the responsibility.”

Solayla frowned, unsure of what to do next.

 

To use poison, proceed to chapter sixty one

To shoot Hux, proceed to chapter fifty


	61. True Ending

Solayla took out the hypospray. “Have you been sleeping at all, General?”

“No.” Hux strode away. “I can’t.”

“Here. I brought something to help you.” Solyndra held out the hypospray. 

Hux glared at it wearily. “I don’t deserve relief. I don’t deserve your help.”

“Thrawn wouldn’t want you to torture yourself. He loved you as much as you loved him.” She tossed it to the General. “Take it, please. For his sake, rest.”

Hux glared moodily at the silver holster. “Just to sleep, right?”

“Sleep. Sleep with the most wonderful dreams you could imagine. I promise.” Solayla lied, softly.

Hux injected himself. “For Thrawn’s sake then. Will you be there tomorrow?” He brought her back the hypospray.

“No. I wouldn’t be able to bear it.” Solayla responded. “Unless you want me to be there.”

“No. Don’t come, if you can help it. You don’t want to see it happen.”

“I won’t, General. Sleep well. Good-bye.”

“Good-bye, Solayla. Don’t come back. I don’t want you to be in the same boat.”

Solayla walked away, confident that the poison would do its work before the morning.

 

MISSION COMPLETED: TRUE ENDING


End file.
